Digital LSI including the microprocessor is being used for the electric power conversion control circuit (in this detailed statement, it is said, “electric power conversion control circuit”) such as the DC/DC converter for the following reasons.
(1)The influence by the temperature change is a little. (2) Various parameters can be set to programmable.